


A Collection of Miscellaneous HP Drabbles

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Series: HP Drabble & Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unrelated drabbles written for the HP100 community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets

Ron handed over a handkerchief; Hermione dabbed at her eyes, Krum's letter still crumpled in her fist.

"I should've known better," she choked. "I should've known how wrong he was for me.

"Oh, Ron, *you're* the only one for me. Even with him, I was thinking of you! I just wish I-"

"Get up!" It was Harry, shaking him awake.

Ron opened his eyes and reluctantly got out of bed.

At breakfast later that morning, Ron did not meet Hermione's eyes. Ignored the luminous smile on her face. 

Did not look at the slender diamond ring on her left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP100 'Dreams' challenge.


	2. Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "... [T]he first ever Atlantic broom crossing, [achieved] by Jocunda Sykes in 1935." From Quidditch Through The Ages, by Kennilworthy Whisp

The salt air stinging at her nostrils.

The wind whipping her hair into rat-tails.

The endless vista of sky and ocean, blue as far as the eye could see.

The cramps spasming up her arms from clenching the broom handle for so long.

Her arse sore, her back aching. Litanies of pain from every muscle in her body, her marrow chilled from the cold.

Days of stale sandwiches and pumpkin juice, no-doze and no sleep.

Despite all this, Jocunda Sykes still grinned when she spotted a gray shape on the horizon, far distant and almost too small to see.

 _Soon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP100 'What Goes Up Must Come Down' challenge.


	3. Necessity

The thunderstorm raged over Hogwarts.

Severus stood on a ledge, back pressed against the rain-slicked stone wall, one hand on a gargoyle to steady himself. He was grateful for the storm. None of his students would ever know of his blunder.

He still heard Minerva laughing, and at fault was his own stupidity.

Foolishly distracted-

That didn't matter now. Severus shook his head, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

It had worked once.

He saw no reason why it should not work again.

Severus leapt into the abyss-

And a crow soared down to the nearest open window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HP100 'What Goes Up Must Come Down' challenge.


End file.
